


won't you kiss (with your cherry-glossed lips?)

by stellarwoojins



Series: fantasia. [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: AKA, AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, And I'll be making a Hyunlix-centric chapter, Angel!Felix - Freeform, Angels, Angst, Blueberry Jisung is back, D-9 is short for District 9, Demons, Don't worry, Drinking, Faeries - Freeform, Featuring, Fluff and Crack, Han Jisung | Han-centric, It's really cute n stuff, Kinda, MILD - Freeform, Magic, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of alcohol, Minho is lowkey Magnus Bane, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Minor Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minsung- Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POOF - Freeform, POV Han Jisung | Han, Shadowhunter fans unite, Siren!jisung, Sirens, They're all immortal so, They're in the bg for now, This actually has proper grammar, Thor: Ragnarok, Urban Fantasy, Warlock!Minho, Warlocks, With golden eyes too, Wizards, Zombies, anygays, demon!Hyunjin, faerie!dahyun, i was watching, idk if kissing a few times equals making out so, oh but they're undead, oh yeah, shhh - Freeform, so there's that, that's right i had too, ult group with favorite book series, wizard!minho - Freeform, yeet, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarwoojins/pseuds/stellarwoojins
Summary: when han jisung meets lee minho after years go by- okay, maybe it was a few hundred- and completely forgets about dragging his best friend, lee felix back home from the nearby club so that felix doesn't get drunk and flirt (terribly) with hwang hyunjin. oh, and kim dahyun drops to push forward her gay ships.a modern fantasy au with minsung-centricteen and up rating ONLY because of mentioned alcohol!





	won't you kiss (with your cherry-glossed lips?)

**Author's Note:**

> so I was trying to evade having to study for my Chinese finals and wrote this- thank you to [nan/gemini_nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_nan/pseuds/gemini_nan/) and [rudy/bassbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassbot/pseuds/bassbot/) for beta-reading this, i really appreciated it!  
> \------------  
> siren- jisung  
> warlock/wizard- minho  
> demon- hyunjin  
> angel- felix  
> faerie- dahyun  
> \----------  
> songs used/referenced;  
> chandelier- sia  
> runaway- eric nam  
> home- jbj95  
> undercover- a.c.e  
> youth- troye sivan  
> days gone by- day6  
> yes or yes- twice  
> the other side- the greatest showman  
> blooming day- exo-cbx

_One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_

 

Loud music was pounding from the speakers inside of _D-9_ , burning bodies pressed together in the suffocating room. A breath of fresh air would have been nice, Jisung thought, dearly regretting that he had come here. Why even was he here? Oh right, to hunt down— er, to pick up his best friend from the drunken, invasive zombies.

 

Okay, he was exaggerating, but just a tiny bit. But the world was advanced, zombies weren’t exactly rotting all the time now, they were more of half-dead creatures that roamed around. That was a joyous occasion that should have been celebrated (Felix disagreed on that, maybe because he was a literal angel and found it disgruntling), but anygays, onwards to finding Felix.

 

“Ji~sung!” Oh no, it was Dahyun, honestly— the girl was one of the kindest faeries Jisung had ever met, but a drunk Dahyun was a different story. She must have been in a good mood, with her hair in dazzling hues of pinks intertwined with blooming flowers, finally settling on a gradient fuschia-violet tone when Jisung offered a polite smile.

 

“Minho’s back in town!” Dahyun let out a tiny giggle, blinking up expectantly at the boy, almost searching for any reaction. She glanced behind her, perking up and waving frantically above the heads and bodies pressed together. The faerie turned back to Jisung, who was still processing the fact that _the_ Lee Minho was back in town. He really needed to stop showing his emotions like an open book, oh well.

 

“Dahyun, good to see you again,” Minho said, as some kind of greeting. The cat-eyed warlock’s lips were set in his usual smile, eyes crinkling slightly to make his dark blue eyes look even more feline. The ash-toned hair made him look even more like a cat, and last time Jisung checked, Minho had had three cats, maybe the amount of cats around him was rubbing off on to him. For now though, Jisung was chopped liver, and definitely didn’t matter much, that was fine, he’d just casually bolt away now—

 

“And Jisung, oh my, you’ve gotten taller since the last time I saw you, still not as tall as me though. How many years has it been?  Two hundred? Three? Perhaps even four hundred?” Minho’s attention focused on Jisung, he was definitely going to die tonight, If not tonight, maybe even now, oh, what did he do in his past life to have to come across his poor heart panicking at the sight of his old friend? Dahyun was no help, only offering a wink and sauntering off, presumably to go find Sana or, more drinks.

 

“It’s been four years, but for us, does time really work that way?” The words tumbled from Jisung’s mouth, inside his head, there were too many questions lurking around. Patience, he muttered inside his head to himself. The warlock in front of him was first priority, and spacing out should be a hobby, or at least a paid job. Huh, maybe he could be a millionaire from that, maybe he’d buy all of the Extremely Rabbit plushies in the world after buying a giant Stitch Tsum-Tsum— did those even exist anymore?

 

“Jisung, are you even listening?” Minho looked mildly amused, flicking the blue-haired boy’s forehead. Jisung winced, rubbing the sore spot, golden eyes finally locking into Minho’s. Mistake number 91400, in his years of immortality that he spent knowing Minho.

 

So in simple terms, Jisung was screwed.

 

_So let’s runaway, runaway_

 

“Sorry, you were saying? I can’t hear well here—” Jisung’s words were cut off with the warlock snapping his fingers and a plume of smoke shrouded them into the dark, to the sandy shores of the beach, waves crashing against the rocks gently. Another snap of the fingers brought them a bench, Minho promptly sitting down and patting them empty space next to him.

 

“You know me too well,” Jisung said with a wry smile, a languor silence settling between the two. Being a siren, the ocean always held a calming lull to it, his immortality and past experiences allowed him to not start belting out into song to lure random people to their deaths; after all, he had to focus on Minho for now. Part of him wondered if Minho had missed him, where vene had he gone in the past years? To be completely truthful, Minho was the only source of time that really got him to remember the years that passed, the days gone by.

 

“Your pretty eyes are glowing again,” Minho stated matter-of-factly, startling Jisung, heat rushing to his face. He had been looking at him? What was he wearing- oh right, a collared shirt, leather pants and boots, a jeweled choker adorning his throat, an assortment of rings resting on his hands. Jisung shifted his focus to examine Minho’s clothes, and found himself falling in love with him a bit more.

 

“Probably because we’re near water,” Jisung managed to choke out. Forcing his eyes away from Minho, it should have been illegal to look this good. How did he manage to look like he walked out of a magazine with a navy trench coat and black dress shirt, tucked into ripped jeans? Literally, Minho could have been wearing a fluorescent sweater and Jisung would’ve cried from how beautiful he was.

 

“You aren’t the type to go to clubs, I recall that you aren’t fond of loud music and too much physical contact from strangers, what brought you there tonight?” A frown painted Minho’s glossed lips, even without looking, Jisung knew it was the signature cherry lip-gloss that shone on his lips. And then it hit him- Felix! He was supposed to be saving Felix from making a fool out of himself in front of Hyunjin, oh,  for Poseidon's sake— how could he forget?

 

“Felix! I was supposed to rescue him from getting drunk and flirting rather terribly with Hyunjin!” Jisung dropped his face into his hands, groaning. Oh, poor Felix, the angel must’ve already tripped over his two feet and become good friends with the floor, the possible scenarios that could have happened were now unable to be prevented.

 

“Well, maybe Hyunjin will flirt back and make sure he gets home safely? I recall Hyunjin as being a gentleman, he wouldn’t do anything to Felix that he wouldn’t consent to,” Minho tilted his head to the side, contemplating over the fact. His hand hovered above Jisung’s blue locks of hair, before gently running his slim fingers through the strands; trying to be comforting.

 

_The way back home_

 

As if on cue, Jisung's phone buzzed, and lifting his head to see who would bother him at this hour (and dare interrupt beautiful feeling of the warlock’s soothing touch). An incoming message from Felix, was his answer:

 

_I'm fine, heard from Dahyun that Minho's back in town, go get your mans and I'm crashing at Hyunjin’s place so don't worry ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧_

 

Jisung let out a low sigh of relief, the keyboard emoji was a little extra code the two had, a just-in-case type of thing, meaning Felix was fine, so no need to worry. Minho peeked over his shoulder, an amused smile gracing his face.

 

"I didn’t know you fancied me, you really could’ve just asked if you wished to court me," Minho swung an arm over Jisung’s shoulders, pulling him to his side. Too close— Jisung was malfunctioning, his brain shutting down. They hadn’t hugged or been this close to each other in years

 

“I- uh, Felix’s drunk out of his mind, he must’ve been hallucinating!” Jisung protested, cheeks flushing even darker－at least the darkness from the starry nighttime sky hid it. Hopefully. Minho didn't notice, only continuing to tease mercilessly.

 

“So if right here, right now, I put the offer out, and asked you on a date, would you say yes?” Minho’s lips were still carved into a delicate smirk, a muffled groan emitting from Jisung. He couldn’t tell if Minho was joking with him or actually serious, his was decades; maybe even centuries of unspoken words, all flooding out from being tipsy- though neither of them even had a single drop of alcohol.

 

“Depends. It’s literally one in the morning, where could we even go?” Knowing Minho, Jisung knew he’d find somewhere to go, being a warlock came in handy for mini vacations for an hour or few, but it was draining and Jisung wouldn’t ever want to impose such.

 

“Look, I’m gonna make this simple for you, you got two choices, yes or yes.” Minho’s face turned serious, though his burning blue eyes still had stars shining within them- and full of hope and, love?

 

“You’re insufferable.” Jisung huffed, crossing his arms with a pout on his lips, cheeks puffing out in fake annoyance. He couldn’t stay like this for long though, maybe Poseidon had finally had pity on the siren, knowing that he couldn’t bring himself to ever manipulate others- giving him a chance to be loved and love.

 

“You love me.” Minho whined, smacking Jisung’s arm lightly, his eyes crinkling into smiles, his mouth soon following. Jisung pretended to think, masking his own nervousness. His heart yearned to say yes, unluckily, Jisung didn’t have a brain-to-mouth filter.

 

“That I do.” Now Minho looked confused- why had Jisung looked so hesitant when he had blatantly asked him out, but it took him so long to finally admit that he loved him? He decided against not doing anything, turning to be face-to-face with Jisung, leaning in.

 

“Can I?” The hopeful words were a hushed whisper, Jisung’s eyes widening as Minho’s fingers brushed his jawline like an artist painting on a canvas. A thumb skimmed over his cheekbone, Jisung was hardly breathing, closing his eyes and leaning into the warm touch; storing it in his memory for the centuries to come.

 

Jisung’s answer was his coral lips meeting Minho’s chery ones, with all the emotion and love he had for the other, kept inside him for centuries. At last, those two words hung in the air. Centuries of looking, decades of admiration, years of missing each other, months of pondering, days of rehearsing what to say in front of mirrors－ all of it was worth it.

 

“Can I be your boyfriend?” Jisung pulled away first, still sounding unsure, as if he was in a daze and all his was a dream that would fade away. The gentle press of lips and faint tangy sweetness of cherries said otherwise, that this was very much real, he could tell Minho was smiling through the kiss.

 

For a love, for that someone that took centuries to find, falling in love all over again every second of their immortal lives wasn’t a curse, it was a gift, sealed with a kiss from cherry-glossed lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading bubs! Kudos, comments, subscriptions are always appreciated, and I'll reply to each and every one of your comment! <3  
> I'll be uploading a lil' Hyunlix chapter on what happened while Minsung was away soon!  
> \---------  
> find me on;  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanbyulites/)  
> 


End file.
